dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleckverse
The Fleckverse is the main universe in which most of Batfleck2016's movies take place in. Characters *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Kal El / Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Dick Grayson / Robin / Red X *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Ryan Renolds as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Denzel Washington as John Stewart / Green Lantern *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash *Matt Lanter as Wally West / The Flash *Jason Dolly as Bart Allen / Kid Flash *Idris Elba as Henry Johnson / Steel *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Drew Roy as Tim Drake / Red Robin *David Henrie as Jason Todd / Red Hood / Red X (More to be revealed as films go on.) Movies Trivia *Every movie has a tie-in / prequel comic. *''Justice League: Doomsday'' infact ends with the death of Superman, sending the Justice League into a short hiatus. *Most of these movies will have a large number of DC heroes appearing, and not just in 1 minute cameo roles, either. For example, in The Flash, Green Lantern has a decent amount of screen time. In Arrow, Green Arrow teams with Batman for a few scenes. Same for a Superman appearance in Amazon. *Justice League: Return of Superman is Ben Affleck's last movie as Batman, after playing him for 12 years. *The Flash 4 is the start of a new trilogy. The first 3 Flash movies (will) serve as a seperate trilogy, the 'Barry Allen' trilogy, while the 4th to 7th films will be the 'Wally West' trilogy, but also focus on Kid Flash a bit. The Flash 4 will also see Wally West take over for the now deceased Barry Allen in the Justice League. In the West trilogy, Kid Flash will serve as Wally's sidekick and will be the Bart Allen incarnation of Kid Flash. *The 'Titans' phase will focus more on the characters in the superhero team known as Teen Titans, while we get a little taste here and there on how the Justice League is coping with the Death of Superman. Consider it a calming period for the Justice League while the Teen Titans get their grand debut. *''Superboy'' also serves as an origin story for Wonder Girl as well. *Boy Wonder will feature the debut of Tim Drake's Robin, and also the ultimate prequel to the rest of the Teen Titans series. *(more to be added) Cinematic One Shots Green Arrow vs Green Lantern (2019) Appears on the Green Lantern 2 DVD and Blu-Ray disc, taking place directly after Green Lantern 2. Focuses on Oliver Queen temporarily joining the Green Lantern Corps after being chosen by the Guardians. Oliver, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart end up leading the Corps to a battle against Legion. Steel (2020) Appears on the Superman/Batman: Doomsday DVD and Blu-Ray. It takes place during the final act of the movie, showing Steel's events of the final act. The Question (2020) Appears on the Superman/Batman: Doomsday DVD and Blu-Ray. Takes place in the early 1990's telling the origin story of The Question. Jim Gordon (2021) Appears on The Batman: Caped Crusaders DVD and Blu-Ray. It serves as a prequel to the movie, detailing Jim Gordon coming out of retirement after his wife is kidnapped. Gordon ends up teaming with Batgirl to rescue his wife. Television Suicide Squad (2017-) Green Lantern Corps (2019-) Green Arrow (2019-) Titans (2024-) Gallery Batman-Affleck.jpg|The first Batsuit in the Cinematic Universe, introduced in The Batman. batman-vs-superman-is-further-along-than-we-think-header.jpg|Promotional Image for Son of Krypton featuring Henry Cavill.